Lost In Dreams
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: UPDATED: FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge or Shadow. Sonic Team does (those lucky bastards...).  
  
Author Notes: Wow, another one? Yep. Anyway, this is my first time doing a Mystery/Suspense one, since I can't do horror (I mean, it's not that I can't, it's that I WON'T. Can't have my favorite characters dying, and well, I like ALL of them...hehe. ^_^). I hope everyone like this story! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lost In Dreams  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a cold and stormy night. Lightning flashed repeatedly as the thunder clashed in the heavens. Rain poured down, drenching the earth. A lone vehicle drove by on a dark and damp road as dead trees around them blew in the wind. The figures in the car had no clue what they were going to get into...  
  
"Are we there yet?" A small two-tailed fox asked impatiently in the back seat next to Cream, Cheese and Amy.  
  
Shadow, in the driver's seat, rolled his eyes, "Not yet. Now could you please stay quiet?"  
  
Sonic crossed his arms and slouched down in the passenger seat next to Shadow, "You should've let me drive. For a fast hedgehog, but not faster then me, of course, you sure drive awfully slowly." They were driving at 30 mph on a, well, 30 mph road.  
  
Shadow once again rolled his eyes, "If you haven't notice, Sonic, it's raining cats and dogs out there. If I were to go any faster, we would slide off the road and into our death. And besides, the speed limit is set on 30 miles per hour."  
  
Tails looked up, "Did you call my name?"  
  
Sonic chuckled, "No Tails, he said miles per hour, not Miles Prower."  
  
"Oh." Tails said, sitting back in his seat, bored once again, "I wish I brought my gameboy advance..."  
  
Cream smiled, "Here, you could play with mine, if you like, Tails." She handed Tails her gameboy advance which had Sonic Battle already in it.  
  
Tails grinned, "Thanks, Cream!" He took the gameboy and started playing it.  
  
Amy slightly turned around in her seat to stare at the two who sat in the back of the van (It's a mini van! ^_^). "You two have been awfully quiet. Are you okay?"  
  
Rouge rolled her eyes as she looked out her side window, in depression as it rained, "I don't know why you all made me come on this stupid vacation."  
  
"Because it'll be fun, Rouge! And plus, you needed to get away from your work anyway!" Amy said cheerfully.  
  
Rouge only sighed and said nothing. Amy then turned her attention to the red echidna who sat next to the bat. Amy smiled, "And what's your problem, Knuckles?"  
  
Knuckles growled, "Nothing."  
  
The pink hedgehog laughed, "Don't tell me you're still sore about the seating arrangement!"  
  
Knuckles blushed, "No! But why did I have to sit by her?" He pointed his thumb at Rouge who only rolled her eyes again.  
  
"I'm not too please about it either, echidna." She stated flatly.  
  
Amy grinned, "Because! You two like each other!"  
  
Both Knuckles and Rouge eyes widen as they stared at each other then at the pink hedgehog.  
  
Amy grinned before turning back around in her seat. Cream giggled at what just went on. "Chao!" Cheese exclaimed, looking out the window. Cream also looked out the window from her position between Amy and Tails. "Wow, look at that Amy!"  
  
Amy glanced out the window to see a very freaky looking house. "It looks like it's been abandon for sometime!" Just as she said that, a loud bang was heard and the van swivel around a bit before Shadow could steady the van again. He quickly slammed his foot on the break, causing the van to halt to a stop.  
  
"What was that?" Sonic asked, hoping out of the van, Shadow doing the same.  
  
"You kids stay in the van." Shadow said, referring to Amy, Cream, and Tails. Tails was too busy playing Sonic Battle to know what happened. The rain was still pouring down hard as the storm continued.  
  
Rouge and Knuckles also got out of the van to investigate. "What happened?" Rouge asked, looking at Shadow as he checked one of the tires.  
  
Shadow cursed under his breath, "Looks like we got a flat."  
  
Sonic whistle from where we was, "Not just one, but three!"  
  
Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "What are the odds of having three flats?"  
  
The black and red hedgehog cursed again, "And I only have one spear tire!"  
  
Amy, still in the van, opened the window and poked her head out, "What happened out there, you guys?"  
  
Sonic was the first to reply, "Uh, nothing! Everything is under control!"  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes, "You might as well tell her, Sonic."  
  
Sonic sighed, "Fine, we have, uh, say...three flats..."  
  
Amy nearly fell out the window at that, "What?! Three flats?! But the beach house is miles and miles from here! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Knuckles thought for a moment before spotting the creepy looking house, "We could see if anyone lives there and ask if they could spear us a couple of rooms?"  
  
"The house looks like it's been abandon for fifty olds!" Rouge said, looking at the house as rain fell down on their faces.  
  
Knuckles shrugged, "Well, what do you suggest? We sleep out in the van until morning?"  
  
Sonic also glanced around the house, "I don't think it'll hurt to check it out..."  
  
Cream gasped from the window, "Sonic! Look! There's someone in the window?" She pointed to one of the higher windows which were on the third floor of the house.  
  
All heads turned to the direction Cream was pointing to see...nothing.  
  
"Where Cream? I don't see anything." Amy said as she tried to look harder.  
  
Cream frowned, "It was there a minute ago."  
  
Tails finally put the game down and also looked out the window to the house, "We aren't staying there...are we?"  
  
Knuckles opened up the truck to grab some of the bags, "Doesn't look like we have much of a choice, now come on."  
  
Amy hoped out of the van and rushed to Sonic, "That house looks haunted! What if...what if there're ghosts in there?"  
  
Sonic chuckled, "Don't worry, Amy. You don't believe in ghosts, do you?"  
  
Amy nervously shook her head. "No...but...it's scary!"  
  
Cream and Tails also hoped out the van and unloaded their things. Shadow slowly led the way to the abandon house. No, it wasn't a house; it was a mansion of some kind. The house was made up of wooden boards, and most of the boards were sticking out in odd places. Most of the windows were boarded up, the door was hanging off its hinges, small holes littered the place, and dead trees surrounded it.  
  
As they moved, the boards under their feet creak with each step taken. Once they were at the door, Shadow knocked three times on it. No answer.  
  
Amy laughed nervously, "Guess no one's home...maybe we should go now...?"  
  
Shadow shook his head in negative and small droplets of water flew at them.  
  
Knuckles growled, "Just open the door."  
  
"Fine." Shadow opened the door, which gave a long creak that made Amy cringe. They walked into a large room covered in dust and cobwebs. Some boards were loose in the floor and wart up. All the furniture that was in the room was covered in white sheets. It was pitch black inside and the only light came from the lightning that occasionally flashed outside.  
  
Rouge wrinkled up her nose, "This place reek."  
  
Knuckles nodded as he rubbed his over sensitive nose.  
  
A sudden noise was heard which caused Amy to scream and cling to Sonic. Cream quickly turned around and hides herself behind Tails, who was also slightly scared but tried to be brave for Cream. Shadow only shrugged, not at all fazed by the sudden noise. Rouge looked around nervously until her eyes fell on Knuckles who only shrugged. "What was that?" She asked them.  
  
"Sonic...I'm scared...can we go home now?" Amy asked as the wind blew in from the window standing a dark chill down everyone's spine.  
  
Sonic shook his head, "Nope, I sense an adventure!"  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we should see if we can find a power box around here or something."  
  
Cream shuddered from behind Tails holding Cheese close to her, "We aren't going to split up, are we, Mr. Shadow?"  
  
Shadow shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Wow, Shadow, you sure are brave." Sonic snickered as they made their way through the mansion in search of a power switch of some kind. "So...how are we gonna find something in the dark when we don't even have flashlights?"  
  
Knuckles opened up one of his bags a pulled out three flashlights (Coincident? I think not!) . "Here." He tossed one to Sonic and Shadow, and keeping one for himself. "Maybe we should split up to cover more ground?"  
  
Shadow nodded, "Okay, Sonic, you and Amy cover the second floor. I, Tails, and Cream will cover the third floor; Knuckles and Rouge, you two stay down here and look around. We all will meet back here in an hour, got it?" They nodded and went their separate ways.  
  
Sonic grumbled as he made his way up the stairs with Amy, "Who died and made him boss?"  
  
Amy giggled, "You're so silly, Sonic!"  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes and grinned, "What am I good for?"  
  
Amy shrugged, "I really don't know..."  
  
Sonic stared at her in shock, "What?"  
  
She giggled, "I was joking! You're more gullible then Knuckles sometimes!"  
  
Sonic laughed as well as he shone the flashlight in front of them. They reached the top of the stairs and were met with many, many doors. "Wonder what's in all these rooms?"  
  
"Let's go check 'em out!" Amy said, grabbing Sonic and pulling him to the nearest room. She pushed opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Amy, I thought you were scared." Sonic said as she pulled him in the room. It was dark inside and the windows were boarded up. Sonic felt for a light switch and once he found one, he flicked it up. Dim light flooded the room. "Looks like someone still pays the light bill." He remarked with a chuckle.  
  
Amy nodded with a smile as she looked around the room. A small twin size bed rested in a corner near a window. The room had small pieces of debris from the wall littering the floor and cracks covering the walls and ceiling. The sheets on the bed were ghostly white with small spots of red one it. Amy noticed, "Is that...blood?" She asked, taking a step closer.  
  
Sonic also looked at the small spots, "It looks like it...but why would blood be on the sheets?" He asked in curiosity.  
  
Amy shrugged as a chill swept the room, she rubbed her hands over her arms, "It's cold in here..." She said as a small cloud of smoke form from her mouth.  
  
Sonic nodded, "Yeah...it is. But the window's close. Where's the air coming from?"  
  
"I don't know, Sonic...This place is strange. It gives me the creeps..." She shuddered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shadow, where are we going?" Tails asked his black hedgehog friend as they made their way to the third floor.  
  
Cream trembled, holding Cheese closer to her, "This place is scary..."  
  
Tails looked down at the small rabbit, "Don't worry Cream. Me and Shadow won't let anything happen to you, right Shadow?" He turned back to the hedgehog.  
  
Shadow said nothing as he continued on walking up the long flight of stairs until they finally reached the third floor.  
  
Tails sighed, "Shadow, what exactly we are looking for?"  
  
Shadow shrugged, "Just stay quiet." He said firmly.  
  
Tails sighed once again, "Okay..." They walked in silence until Shadow suddenly stopped unexpectedly, causing Tails to also stop before running into him and Cream knocking into Tails.  
  
"Oh...Sorry Tails..." She apologized.  
  
"Chao." Cheese also said.  
  
Tails smiled down at the two then turned back to Shadow, "Shadow? Why did you stop?"  
  
"Shhh..." Shadow said in hush as he pushed open a door slowly. He quietly walked in the room with Tails and Cream close behind.  
  
"What's in this room?" Tails asked once they were inside the dark room.  
  
Shadow snapped his eyes to Tails, "I said be quiet." He growled, hushing Tails up immediately.  
  
'What's up with Shadow?' He asked himself as he felt Cream's hand interlock with his. She was scared, he could tell. He squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything would be alright.  
  
Shadow walked around the room, looking for something. But what? Tails wondered, as he watched the dark hedgehog. There were no lights so it was hard to see him. Just then, the door shut tight behind them, startling Tails and Cream, but Shadow didn't seem to notice nor did he care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Downstairs, on the first floor, Rouge and Knuckles were inspecting the living room, or what they thought was the living room. The place was in total disaster, cracks swathed the walls as cobwebs coated the corners and hung down. Furniture was turned over and the boards were wart up. Every time they took a single step, the boards beneath them would creak, making an eerie sound that echoed through the room.  
  
"What are we looking for, exactly?" Rouge asked Knuckles as they walked around, having no clue as to what they were looking for.  
  
Knuckles shrugged, "Beats the hell outta me." He said, shining the flashlight around the room, seeing nothing of interest in there.  
  
Rouge sighed, "This makes no sense."  
  
Knuckles chuckled, "Nothing makes sense to you."  
  
"Shut up." She glared at him.  
  
Knuckles glared back. They stayed that way for a minute before laughing and turning away. Knuckles sighed, "This place is kinda weird."  
  
"Kinda?" She asked, giving him a weird look.  
  
"Yeah, 'kinda'." He smirked at her.  
  
She crossed her arms, "If you ask me, this place is just straight out creepy."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't ask you."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Be quiet, ech—AH!" Rouge yelled as she fell through the floor, crashing down into a very dark room below.  
  
"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled, running to the hole she had fallen through. "Rouge! Are you alright?" No reply came. "Rouge...?" He asked again in caution.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooh...cliff-hanger! What's gonna happen next? Not even I know! Stay tune for the next chapter! ^_^ Please, review and tell me what you think about this little bit!  
  
PS: I try and keep the Rouge and Knuckles-ness at a minimum...it's hard I tell ya! Haaard! (...that...didn't sound too right...O.o;;) 


	2. Chapter 2

I updated this story way sooner then I wanted to, and that's only 'cause I didn't want Sonicfanatic to get Samara to eat my...face...(is that possible? O.O) Also, I got more reviews then what I was hoping for...So, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rouge slowly opened her eyes to stare into darkness. She could barely see her surroundings, which surprised her a little, considering that she's a bat. She slowly stood up, her head pounding, "Ugh...where am I?"  
  
"Rouge! Rouge! Are you alright?" A voice came from above her.  
  
Rouge glanced up as a light shine down on her face, temporarily blinding her. "Ah! Knuckles!" She quickly turned her head away, covering her eyes.  
  
"Rouge!" The light disappeared, "Are you alright?"  
  
The bat rubbed her sore head, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
There was a pause, then, "Can you fly out?"  
  
Rouge shrugged and tried, but fell back down as pain whipped itself through her left wing. She let out a startle cried before crashing back to the ground. "Ugh! My wing's twisted!" She shouted up to Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles was quiet for a moment before saying, "Alright. I'll find the door to the basement. Maybe the others found something. Stay there, I'll be right back." With that said, all became quiet.  
  
Rouge sighed as her vision blurred a little. She rubbed her eyes, "I must be tired..." She looked around her surroundings once more before letting out a small gasped. Standing in front of her was a small ghastly figure. She backed up quickly, "What...?"  
  
The figured floated in front of her. It looked like a young fox girl, about six years old. She stared at Rouge...as if looking through her, into her soul.  
  
Rouge didn't know what to say, "Who...who are you?"  
  
The girl said nothing, only continued to stare at her with cold, dark, dead eyes. Her eyes flashed a bright red, glaring at the bat.  
  
"What...what are you doing?!" Rouge shouted at the ghost as a pain suddenly went though her head. "AH!" She screamed, grabbing her head in pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonic and Amy made their way down the stairs to the first floor to be met by Knuckles. "Hey, Knux. Where's Rouge?" Sonic asked, not seeing the white bat with his red friend.  
  
Knuckles frowned, "She fell through the floor."  
  
"Oh no!" Amy exclaimed, "Is she alright?"  
  
Knuckles nodded, "Yeah, I think." He looked around them, "Where's Shadow, Tails, and Cream?"  
  
"They must still be on the third floor." Sonic said.  
  
Knuckles shrugged, "Whatever, anyway, where's the basement door at?"  
  
"Um...I don't know..." Amy answered, glancing around the room.  
  
Knuckles sighed and started to search for the door that led to the basement. Sonic and Amy followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tails nervously watched as Shadow looked around the room. He didn't dare speak; he didn't want Shadow to yell at him again. He sighed as he moved closer to the door. His hand slowly reached the door and he turned the knob...and turned it...and turned it. The door was lock. 'What?' He tried harder to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Chuckling was heard from behind them, "No use, kid. You're stuck." Tails and Cream turned to see Shadow laughing at them with a smirk they never saw on his face before. It was evil, so evil it sent cold chills down their spine.  
  
"Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked in a little meek voice.  
  
"Chao?" Cheese said, frighten, hugging himself close to Cream.  
  
Shadow laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you, but Shadow is no longer here."  
  
Tails raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean no longer here? Who are you than if you aren't Shadow?"  
  
Shadow's eyes glowed a terrifying red, "My name is Delano."  
  
"Delano?" Tails asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes, young kitsune." He smirked.  
  
Cream shuddered, "But how...how are you Shadow...?"  
  
"I possess his mind..." 'Shadow', or Delano, said. Suddenly a strong wind blew around the room, startling Tails and Cream. Tails quickly grabbed Cream so she wouldn't get hurt. Many things started to fly around the room as a flash of lightning lit inside. Thunder sounded, booming inside as well.  
  
"Tails! Make it stop!" Cream cried, holding on to the two-tailed fox as the wind blew stronger.  
  
Tails had no idea what to do. The wind swirled around the two, pushing them against a wall and with enough forces, they crashed through it. "Ah!" Tails yelled as he landed on his back into a different room. He slowly stood up, "Cream?" He asked, looking around. Cream laid on her back and Cheese a few inches from her.  
  
Cream shakily got up with Tails help. She quickly picked up the chao. "I want to go home..." She said sadly, looking down at the unconscious chao in her arms.  
  
Tails nodded, "I know Cream..." He looked around the room. In the fall, he must of dropped his flashlight and saw it nowhere in sight. "Where's Shadow?"  
  
"I'm right behind you, kitsune." A dark voice said from behind them.  
  
Tails and Cream quickly spun around to see Shadow...no...Delano, staring at them with hatred eyes. "What do you want from us, Delano? Give Shadow back!" Tails demanded bravely.  
  
Delano growled, "All I want is what was rightfully mine! They took her away from me. They took her away from me!" He yelled, causing the wind to suddenly start again in his anger.  
  
Tails and Cream was pushed back again in it, "Who, Delano?"  
  
The wind died down as Delano glared at Tails, "They took my little girl from me! They took her! And they shall pay!" The wind once again started up, pressing against the two children. Cream let out a startle cry as the wind pressed hard against her body.  
  
Tails gasped, "Who took her?" He yelled over the roaring wind.  
  
Delano growled as it grew stronger, "Those bastards took my baby from me! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!" He yelled in anger.  
  
Tails was growing frustrated, he wasn't making any sense! "But why take Shadow's body?!"  
  
Delano glared at the fox, "In a physical form I can take my revenge, but in a spiritual form, I am useless." He explained; the wind slightly calming down, but still strong.  
  
Tails thought for a moment, so...he must be a wandering spirit, unable to rest. He wanted revenge. On who, though? "How long...how long have you been...been..."  
  
"A spirit?" Delano finished for him. Tails nodded, "Since the year 1872."  
  
"1872?!" Tails exclaimed in wonderment. "But that's been over a...century ago!"  
  
Delano growled, "You lie!" The wind quickly picked up again.  
  
Tails held his ground, "I'm not lying! It's now the year 2004! You won't be able to find the ones who took your daughter!"  
  
The spirit in Shadow's body glared at the child, "How dare you tell me what I can not do! I must find them! And be reunited with my child once again!" Lightning blindly flashed around the room, scaring Cream and Tails.  
  
"Stop it!" Cream yelled, tears rolling down her round face.  
  
Delano eyes snapped at Cream and glared a terrifying red color before lifting her up and throwing her into a nearby mirror. She crashed into it and...disappeared.  
  
"Cream!" Tails yelled, horrified. He turned back to Delano, "What did you do to her?!" He demanded, rage boiling in his blood.  
  
Delano eyes glared those same red malicious eyes. "You're next." And everything went black for the fox.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knuckles led the way, holding his flashlight out, searching for a door which led to the basement. The storm outside had died down a bit, but rain still pour heavily.  
  
Sonic was growing bored as he placed his hands behind his head, "So...she just fell through the floor?" He asked, looking around the dark room.  
  
Knuckles nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
Sonic raised an eyebrow, "She just fell...like that?"  
  
Knuckles growled, "Yes Sonic!"  
  
The blue hedgehog chuckles, "Just making sure..."  
  
Amy giggled as she quickly attached herself to the blue hedgehog, "You're so silly, Sonikku."  
  
Sonic grinned, "I know."  
  
Knuckles rolled his eyes at the two, annoyed with them. His flashlight soon fell upon a dark and gray wooden door. "Maybe this is it?" He pushed the door open slowly, allowing it to screech a bit. He was welcome to the sight of horribly unsteady steps which led downward. "C'mon..."  
  
Amy looked over Knuckles shoulder, "That doesn't look too safe..." She said as she looked at the stairs.  
  
The red echidna shrugged, "You could stay here if you're scared." He stated before moving down the stairs slowly.  
  
Sonic went after him, leaving poor Amy alone. She quickly made up her mind and rushed down after the two boys. "Okay! Wait!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rouge slowly opened her eyes only to close them again. The sun brightly beamed down on her face. She rolled over on to her stomach to block the sun's rays from her eyes. Then her eyes quickly snapped open. Sun rays? Was it morning already? She hurriedly stood up and looked around. Then where were Knuckles, Sonic, and the others?  
  
She was standing in some sort of meadow overlooking a large, strange manor. She glazed at the manor in wonder. It looked very familiar. The mansion was beautiful, with three floors and made up of wood painted white.  
  
Suddenly the wind started to pick up as Rouge got closer to the mansion; she paused in her step, feeling a presence behind her. She slightly turned around to see the same fox girl from before. Rouge was confused, what was she doing here?  
  
The young child pointed to the manor, not taking her cold and lifeless eyes from the bat. Rouge turned to the manor to see a figure open the door. It was a middle age man, a blue fox, dressed in an old fashion suit. Following behind him was a young six year old child, a beautiful light turquoise fox. She waved happily to the man.  
  
Rouge then realized that the young fox was the girl standing behind her. But...how was this happening? Was this a...memory from the child's past?  
  
While deep in her thought, darkness quickly took over the land. Rouge quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she took notice in the darkness that had fallen. "What?"  
  
Turning her attention back to the manor, she saw a group of men rushing into the house. They broke down the door, running into the many rooms. Shots were soon heard. Rouge hurriedly rushed to the manor to see what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oops! What do you know...a cliff-hanger I suppose! How do you like my newest creation? I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am! Sorry for the shortness!  
  
Note to Gaishi – To answer your question, of course I'll read your fanfic when you make one! ^_^  
  
Also to DarkXeno – O.o I wasn't even thinking of "The Haunting"...though, that's not a bad idea! ^_^  
  
Thanks to all who already reviewed! Next chapter won't take too long...but I won't promise anything! :-P 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I updated this one sooner then I wanted to...I don't know about you, but I don't wanna die anytime soon! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rouge curiously made her way to the manor in the dark night. What was going on here? Why was she even here to begin with? This made no sense. She stopped in front of the door, giving a sideways glanced to the ghostly girl. She only stared straight ahead, pointing to the door. Rouge took the hint and slowly opened it only to see a maid, shot. Blood poured around her. Rouge gasped. She quickly stepped over the body and walked up the stairs.  
  
The men were shouting as they pushed through a door. Rouge followed behind them silently. They couldn't see her. She was thankful for that. She gasped as she saw them attacking the girl in her bed.  
  
She cried, "Papa! Papa!" Tears rolling down her face as the men attack.  
  
Rouge was horrified, why would they attack a six year old child?! She wanted to help, but knew she couldn't.  
  
Wind quickly spun around the room, knocking some of the men down. The child's eyes glowed a bright red, pushing some of the men back as well. Her eyes then snapped to Rouge's. Rouge stumble back a little. "How...?" Before she could finish, a shot rang through the room. Rouge looked back at the child to see her...dead. Her lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling.  
  
The men were whispering among themselves and she could barely make out what they were saying. She stared at the lifeless body of the child, not knowing what to do. So, that was how she...died...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy gradually made their way down the creaky stairs. "The basement is the scariest part in a house..." Amy whispered, staying as close as she can to Sonic.  
  
Knuckles ignored her, "Rouge?" He called out, but got no reply. He reached the end of the stairs and looked around the dusty basement. He flashed his light up to the ceiling to see the hole Rouge fell though and trailed the light down to the spot she was supposed to be in. "She's not here!"  
  
"Where could she be?" Amy asked, also not seeing the bat.  
  
Sonic shrugged, "Maybe she left?"  
  
"But where would she go?"  
  
"Maybe a jewelry store?" Sonic smirked.  
  
"Sonic!" Amy giggled, playfully smacking Sonic on the arm.  
  
Knuckles rolled his eyes. Why was he stuck with them? He sighed. "It doesn't look like she's down here..." He said, looking around a little more, stepping over some turned over boxes.  
  
"Ahhh!" Amy screamed, jumping on Sonic.  
  
"What?!" Sonic asked, holding the girl.  
  
Amy stuttered, pointing to a cornered, "A...a rat!" She shuddered.  
  
"Women..." Sonic sighed, slowly releasing Amy, but she wouldn't let go. "Amy...let go..."  
  
Amy shook her head, "No...I'm scared, and I want to stay as close as I can to my blue hero."  
  
Knuckles slightly chuckled, they were a funny pair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cream was in a small meadow surrounded by all types of beautiful flowers from roses to daffodils from conations to tulips. She glanced around, it was all so beautiful, but how did she end up here? Last she remembered was..."Tails?" She was slightly frightened when no one answered.  
  
"Chao?" A small voice came from behind her.  
  
Cream turned around to see Cheese hovering behind her, "Oh, Cheese!" She quickly grabbed the chao and hugged it close to her. "Where are the others?"  
  
Cheese curiously tilted his head to glance over Cream's shoulder. "Chao!" He said in excitement.  
  
Cream looked at Cheese than turned around to see..."Mommy!" Cream shouted, joy overflowing her. She ran to the elder rabbit, only to have her knock Cream down. "...Mommy...?" She whimpered, clouds forming in the darkening sky. "Mommy? What's wrong?"  
  
"You've been a very bad girl, Cream." She said in a monotonous voice.  
  
Tears rolled down her face as her mother stared at her with cold eyes, "I'm sorry! I...I didn't mean to! Mommy!" She cried, her joy leaving her in an instant.  
  
Vanilla (I think that's her name) glared down at the small rabbit, "Do you know what I do to bad girls, Cream?"  
  
Cream sniffled as Cheese tried to confront her. She looked at her 'mother', "Wh—what?" She asked shakily.  
  
Vanilla smirked as her voice dropped, "I punish them."  
  
Cream eyes widen in terror as her 'mother' advanced onto her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh...where...where am I?" Tails asked, rubbing his aching head. He was no longer in the room with the possess Shadow, but in a...forest, it looked it. The trees towered high above the small kitsune. He was alone in this forest...or so he thought.  
  
He sighed as he sat down on a stomp in the center of the small clearing surrounded by dozens of trees. "Where is everybody?" He asked more to himself then anyone else since no one else was around. His ears twitched a little when he heard rustling in the trees and bushes. He slightly turned around to see a few older kids walking towards him.  
  
"There the freak is!" One of them said, a purple hedgehog.  
  
Tails shot up as they came towards him. "What?!" He backed up from them.  
  
"You can't run forever, little Miles." Another one said, he was a raccoon.  
  
"How? This happened a long time ago! Leave me alone!" Tails shouted as he continued to back up and trip over a root that stuck up out of the ground.  
  
One of the boys snickered, "What's wrong, little kitsune. Scared?"  
  
Tails quickly stood up, "Stop it! Leave me alone!"  
  
"I don't think that's possible." One remarked. They marched towards him.  
  
Tails ran.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Delano glared at the mirror. He didn't like being in this body, being inside this black and red hedgehog. But he had no choice, if he wanted to be reunited with his daughter again...he will have to do. He crackled lightly. First, he needed to get rid of the intruders...and he intended on doing so.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amy sighed, "Knuckles, she isn't down here. I don't see her anywhere!" She said after they searched the entire basement.  
  
"Yeah, maybe she went upstairs?" Sonic suggested.  
  
Amy shuddered, "Or maybe we should go home! We should go meet Shadow, Tails, and Cream now."  
  
Knuckles shrugged, "Fine." They all headed up the stairs to the main room to be greeted by Shadow.  
  
"Shadow!" Amy shouted, glad to see him, "Where's Tails and Cream?"  
  
Shadow turned to them, and Sonic instantly noticed his eyes, so cold and...dead. "Hello friends. Tails and Cream are, well, sleeping."  
  
Amy raised an eyebrow, "How can they sleep in an eerie place like this?"  
  
Shadow smirked, "Like this." He said in a raspy voice, sanding a freezing chill down their spines, holding up a hand.  
  
Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, Shadow, you're alright?" Sonic asked in concern for his friend.  
  
Shadow closed his eyes half way as his smirked turn cruel, "I will be soon..."  
  
"What..." Knuckles begin before a sudden powerful wind knocked the three of them down. Knuckles was sent into a couch, sending dust flying everywhere. Amy was pushed to the floor, landing on her arm, twisting it slightly. Sonic went crashing through a wall.  
  
"Ugh! Shadow!" Sonic yelled, pushing himself up from the hole in the wall. "What...what happen to you...?"  
  
Shadow kept that cruel smirked on his face as he glared down at Sonic, "Nothing, blue hedgehog. Nothing at all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anyone in suspense yet? No? Darn...*snaps fingers and kicks dirt*  
  
Gosh, I think I'll be making little side notes in every chapter...anyway...  
  
Note to Thaspal – As requested, here's a little note for ya!.........That's it.....just kidding! Anyway, thanks for the IM! It's cool making friends with authors! :-D 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4, and everything in this story has a reason for happening. -_- Gosh, anyway, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rouge watched in horror as they pulled the dead body of the girl out of the room. They left a sickening red trail mark as they pulled her out. Rouge silently followed them down the flight of stairs and to the basement door. 'Why are they going to the basement?' She asked herself in confusion.  
  
One of the men slowly opened the door and reached for a light switch, after finding it, he turned it on. They marched down the wooden stairs on to the concrete ground. Rouge was confused on why they would bring the body down here. They knocked out a wall and soon Rouge knew what they were going to do.  
  
Unexpectedly, the girl's eyes snapped open. Rouge, startled, took a step back. The men didn't notice as the child stood up, dried blood matted on the side of her fur covered face. She glared at them, her eyes turning a terrifying red color, flashing from red to white. A bright aurora surrounded her, and that was when the men notice.  
  
"La ragazza!" One shouted in Italian, pointing to the child.  
  
Another backed up against the wall, "Veloce! Prebderla!"  
  
Rouge was confused at what they were saying. She didn't know Italian very well, though she knew some.  
  
The girl continued to glare as lightning flashed inside the room, striking a few nearby objects. The wind picked up strongly, shoving the men back. "J'appelle le pouvoir avec dans moi envoyer ces hommes aux fosses ardentes d'enfer!" She shouted, this time in a different language, French. Her arms were outstretched at three of the men, and then they burst into flames.  
  
"Ah! Ucciderla! Ucciderla!" One of the men shouted in agony as he ran around, the fiery flames whipping through his flesh.  
  
Rouge turned her head away at the scene. When she turned her head back, she was surprise to see one of the men...explode as the flames erupted. Rouge gasped at the sight.  
  
The other men watched, horrified, as three of their comrades died an overly painful death.  
  
One man turned to the girl, anger arising inside his chest, "La ragazza! Prenderla! Voglio I suoi morti! Adesso!"  
  
One of the men snuck up behind the girl and quickly bashed her on the bed, knocking her unconscious. She fell to the ground unmoving. "Lancia, velocemente lei nel muro!"  
  
Another man grabbed the child by her tail and threw her into the wall they knocked out. They quickly sealed it up and the leader, Rouge supposed, stop forward as he placed an x on the wall with a staff that she failed to notice until now. He pulled out a small black book and quickly flipped to a page. (This is translated) "I conjure the spirit within thee, to release itself and let her be! I steal her for thousands a years, in the room of darkness and despairs! Let the light shine through to her, protect this child from evil! Protect this child from the devil! Seal her forever, shall she remain! Not let her lose, in the darkness of rain! Let her sleep! Let her sleep! Let her sleep!" Lightning crackled loudly around the room as a dark cloud appeared around the sealed up wall.  
  
Suddenly, a scream was heard behind the wall, and scratching. "Papa! Papa! M'épargner, s'il vous plaît! Papa!"  
  
Rouge was shocked, they were sealing her alive! The scratching and screaming continued for a moment than all was silent.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Shadow? What's wrong with you?" Sonic asked as he moved to his friend.  
  
Shadow eyes glared at the blue hedgehog, "It was you! You took my baby from me!"  
  
Sonic took a step back at the sudden outburst, "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Amy slowly stood up and rushed over to Knuckles since he was closer than Sonic. "Knuckles, what's going on? What's wrong with Shadow?"  
  
Knuckles shook the dust from his body as he stood up, "I don't know. Sonic?"  
  
Sonic stared at Shadow in confusion, "Shadow?" He asked, slightly taking a step towards the black hedgehog.  
  
Shadow continued to glare at him, "I am not your precious 'Shadow'. I am Delano Sumner! Owner of this manor! Sumner Manor."  
  
"But how are you able to take Shadow's body?" Amy asked from where she stood next to Knuckles.  
  
He growled, "Because, pink one, I can possess anyone's mind. I am, after all, a spirit."  
  
Amy eyes widen, "You're a ghost?! They do exist, Sonic!"  
  
Sonic ignored her as he stared at 'Shadow'. "Why do you want to possess Shadow's mind?"  
  
"Enough!" He roared, "I shall get my revenge, you blue rodent! I won't let you get away with taking my daughter from me!"  
  
"But I didn't take your daughter! I don't even know who you are!" Sonic yelled in defense. He had no idea what this crazy possessor was talking about!  
  
"Lies!" He roared, and once again a strong wind filled the room, "I shall perish you all!" He aimed a finger at Sonic and Amy gasped.  
  
"Sonic!!" She yelled, running to him.  
  
Knuckles tried to catch her, but he missed. "Amy!"  
  
Sonic watched in terror as a beam of light shoot from Shadow's finger and at him. He tried running, but found he couldn't move from his spot, "What the?" He stared up as the beam of light came closer, 'So...this is it...?' He thought ironically. He closed his eyes, awaiting for the pain to erupt...and waited...but there was no pain...nothing...He crack open his eyes and to his horror Amy Rose was standing in front of him, arms spread out in a protecting way. "Amy!"  
  
She fell back into his arms, covered in blood. She painfully smiled up at her blue hero, "Sonic..." Her voice came out as a whisper, barely audible.  
  
Sonic fell to his knees, still holding the girl. "Amy! Why? Why did you do it?" Sonic asked, turning her around in his arms so that she was facing him.  
  
She still smiled at him, "Silly Sonic...I did it...because...I...love you..." She whispered to him, slowly closing her eyes.  
  
Tears filled the blue hedgehog's eyes, much to his surprise, "Amy..." He was at a loss for words, "Amy, don't go...please. I need you. I...I love you." He whispered into her shoulder, tears freely running down his face. Amy was no longer breathing now. Sonic lifted his head up and stared into her lifeless face, "Amy!" His yelled echoed throughout the manor.  
  
Knuckles looked on sadden by the lost of his friend; he turned to glare at Shadow. "Why the hell did you do that?!"  
  
Shadow, not caring, glared as Sonic held the pink hedgehog in his arms, "I can do what I damn well please. He took my baby, I took his!"  
  
Knuckles glared, "Sonic has nothing to do with the lost of your damn child! Leave us alone!"  
  
"I can't do that, echidna. You see, you are now on my property."  
  
Knuckles growled again, "Where are the others?"  
  
Shadow shrugged, "What others?"  
  
"You know who I'm talking about! Where are Rouge, Tails, and Cream?!"  
  
Shadow chuckled, "The kitsune and rabbit are, as I said before, asleep. I won't say peacefully, though."  
  
"What have you done to them and what about Rouge?!" Knuckles yelled frustrated with this...this...he doesn't even know WHAT he was.  
  
Shadow thought for a moment, "I do not know about this...Rouge...character...is she a threat, too?"  
  
Knuckles only snarled, "What do you mean by threat?"  
  
"What I mean is that, she will die. Along with the rest of you!"  
  
Sonic slowly stood up, gently putting the body of Amy rose down on the floor. He glared at Shadow, a new determination set in his eyes. His hands were balled into tight fists. "You're pay." He said; his voice calm, dark, and cold.  
  
Shadow, otherwise known as Delano (I'll just call him Shadow...), laughed, "Oh? And how will you do that?"  
  
Sonic eyes didn't waver one bit as he continued his glared, "Where are my friends." It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
Shadow sighed, "I've told you, blue rodent, they're asleep. And you shall be joining them soon!"  
  
Knuckles watched on as the two hedgehogs look fiercely at one another, not knowing what to do.  
  
Shadow's hand pointed outwards to Sonic. A slight light surrounded his hand as an evil smirked displayed on his cold face.  
  
Knuckles eyes somewhat widen, "Sonic!" Before he could do anything, Shadow's hand quickly snapped at Knuckles, shooting a beam of light at him. After a few minutes, Knuckles fell to the ground, asleep, than his body just...disappeared.  
  
Sonic eyes went from where Knuckles was, to Shadow, "What did you do with Knuckles?"  
  
Shadow laughed, "He's with your friends. Now, we have no distractions, hedgehog."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for this chapter. And before you all ask, no, I am not multi- lingo, they do have an online translation you know! Lol. ~_^  
  
The chant in the earlier part of the chapter was originally in Italian, but as you can tell, I changed my mind! ^_^  
  
And don't worry, all my stories have...happy endings. -_- 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Knuckles yawned as he opened his eyes. 'What happened?' He asked himself in confusion. He quickly looked around and soon realized that he was...home, on Angel Island. 'How did I end up here?' He slowly got to his feet and looked around. This was indeed Angel Island. He made his way to the Master Emerald shrine. He was relief to see it still on the shrine. But...why was he on Angel Island when he was supposed to be on the Floating Island?  
  
He sat down on the stone steps. Where were Sonic, Rouge, and the others? Why was he here? So many thoughts ran through his head.  
  
"Knuckles..." A light voice said from behind him.  
  
Knuckles quickly turned around to see...Tikal and Chaos. What were they doing here? Weren't they supposed to be resting inside of the Master Emerald? "Tikal?"  
  
Tikal smiled sweetly, "It's so nice of you to return to your home, Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Tikal?"  
  
Tikal took a few steps closer to Knuckles leaving only a small gap between the two. Knuckles backed up at the sudden closeness. What was wrong with Tikal? She never acted like this before. Tikal still had that sweet and innocent smile on her face, "What's wrong Knuckles?"  
  
"Tikal! What's wrong with you?!" Knuckles shouted, trying to stay a safe distance from the female echidna.  
  
"Oh, nothing Knuckles." She reached out a hand to touch the Knuckles cheek. A strange electric shoot went through his veins as she slowly close the gap between them. Knuckles eyes widen as Tikal placed her lips on his.  
  
He was shock, couldn't moved. He wanted to push her off, but his arms wouldn't budge. He slowly closed his eyes as she kissed him. Ever so suddenly, a picture of a white bat flashed through his mind, which confused Knuckles even more. 'Rouge?' He quickly snapped open his eyes and pushed Tikal from him, knocking her to the ground. He whipped his month. "Tikal! What the hell is your problem?!"  
  
Tikal looked at Knuckles from her spot on the ground, "Knuckles...I only...wanted to kiss you."  
  
Knuckles crossed his arms, "Why?"  
  
"Because...I love you." She said, slowly turning away.  
  
Knuckles was shock. What in the world? Tikal...loved him? This was preposterous! What if this wasn't real? What if it was? What was he going to do? So many crazy thoughts ran though his mind. But what he failed to notice was the look in Tikal eyes and the forming storm clouds that circle above the island.  
  
Tikal stood up, moving to Knuckles again, "Knuckles...don't you love me, too?"  
  
Knuckles snapped from his thoughts at the question. He knew he didn't love her. He also knew he didn't want to hurt her. What was he going to tell her?  
  
Tikal eyes flashed a bright white color as she moved closer to the red echidna, "It's because if 'her', isn't it?"  
  
"What? Who?" Knuckles asked, confused, moving backwards from the female echidna.  
  
Tikal growled, "Don't play dumb with me; you know who I am talking about. That white bat!"  
  
"Rouge?" Knuckles said, since Rouge was the only white bat he knew.  
  
Tikal smirked, "So that's her name..."  
  
Knuckles was more confused then ever, "What about her?"  
  
The clouds above started to circle around faster and that was when Knuckles took notice of them. Tikal continued to smirk evilly, "If I can't have you, no one can. Chaos! Attack!"  
  
Knuckles stood there shock, and that was when he realized that she wasn't Tikal. Not the Tikal he knew. Chaos transformed into his full form as he approached the echidna.  
  
"How can Chaos transformed without the using Chaos Emeralds?!" Knuckles shouted as the liquid creature advanced on to him.  
  
Tikal smirked, "Say good night, echidna."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tails was running. He was running as fast as he could with the help of his tails. He couldn't let them catch him. Who knows what they would do if they did? He was growing tired as his tails begin to slow down. He then entered an open meadow, which wasn't exactly a good idea considering that they could easily spot him. Tails glanced behind him and saw no one in sight. He sighed in relief as he came to a stop. "Phew, I think I lost them." He was about to take a rest when he noticed something not to far from where he was. Two figures were on top of a small hill, one towering over the other. Tails squinted his eyes to get a better look, soon realizing who they were. He jumped up in excitement and run to them, "Cream!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tears rolled down Cream's face as her so called mother towered above her, 'Vanilla' laughed, "Are you ready for your punishment, Cream dear?"  
  
Cream crawled away from her mother only to be grabbed by her eyes, "Mommy! Stop! I'm sorry!" She cried.  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice, "Cream!"  
  
Cheese flew over to see Tails running to them, "Chao!"  
  
Tails stopped in front of them panting, placing his hands on his knees, "Wow, I thought I never..." His voice trailed off as he saw what Cream mother was doing, "Cream! Ms. Rabbit, what are you doing?!"  
  
Vanilla turned cold dark eyes on the fox boy and Tails took a step back. He glanced at Cream to see tears rolling down her face. "Tails!" She cried out to him.  
  
Tails looked from Cream to Vanilla who still had Cream by the ears, "Please, release Cream! You're her mother! You shouldn't be doing that to your child!"  
  
The older rabbit laughed again, "Silly kitsune. I'm not her mother."  
  
Tails raised an eyebrow, "Then who are you?"  
  
She smirked, "A figment of your imagination." She dropped Cream and disappeared.  
  
Tails quickly ran over to Cream's side, "Cream! Are you okay?" He asked helping her up.  
  
Cream nodded, "I think so...thanks Tails."  
  
Tails smiled down at the girl, "No problem, but that was weird. Why would she disappear just like that? And what did she mean by 'a figment of my imagination'?" Tails asked trying to think of any reasons.  
  
Cream looked to the ground as Cheese flew up to her. She hugged the chao, then turned back to Tails, "I don't know, Tails...what's going on here?"  
  
Tails sighed, not knowing the answer himself, "I don't know...maybe we could find Sonic. C'mon." He walked away with Cream following behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rouge silently watched as the men left the basement and headed upstairs, she watched each one of them leave, then one of the men caught her eye. He was a hedgehog. Not only that, but he was blue. She gasped as she realized that that blue hedgehog looked almost exactly like Sonic, all except for his red eyes.  
  
The men marched up the stairs into the living room where they were greeted by a very angry looking blue fox. He growled at them as his eyes shone on them, "Where is my daughter?"  
  
The men quickly spread away from him, knowing what he was capable of doing to them. The fox grew angrier by their actions and raised his right hand forming a beam of light. A small lightning bolt formed in the palm of his hand (who does he think he is? Zeus?). He shot the lightning bolt at one of the men heading to the door. It hit its target and the men fell to the ground being electrocuted.  
  
Rouge watched on as the fox continue his assault, demanding for his daughter. She noticed that the blue hedgehog made it outside in the night, but not before the fox also noticed him. He quickly ran after him, shooting a bolt at him. It missed, causing the hedgehog to fall to the ground. He hurriedly got to his feet and turned around to see the fox standing a foot away from him, ready for the final kill. In his panic, the hedgehog looked around for something...anything. He then spotted a large rock a few inches from him. He made a mad dash to it and threw it at the fox's head, knocking him hard to the ground. Using the distraction, the hedgehog ran as fast as he could to get away. Rouge was amazed at how fast he could run...almost as fast as Sonic himself!  
  
The fox slowly got to his feet, growling, "I'll get you...even if it's the last thing I do!" He crackled, "You won't get away with taking my daughter from me!"  
  
Rouge then was beginning to feel slightly dizzy and she fell to the ground, rubbing her eyes. Everything was beginning to blur in front of her and before she knew it, she was out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sonic and the possess Shadow glared each other down. Sonic was growing impatient, "I'm not going to ask again. Bring my friends back, now."  
  
Shadow laughed, "You think I will just hand them over? Never, they will soon join your little pink friend there." He nodded towards the figure which lay behind Sonic.  
  
Sonic eyes sadly glazed at Amy's lifeless body, willing the tears to stay back. He turned back to Shadow. He didn't want to hurt Shadow, but how was he going to get rid of that spirit inside of him? How can he kill something that is already dead? "Once I find a way, I'm going to destroy you. You're not going to get away with what you did to Amy!"  
  
Shadow smirked, "I like to beg to differ, I already had."  
  
"We'll see about that." With that said, Sonic charged full force at Shadow.  
  
"Now I can once and for all get my revenge!" Shadow charged at Sonic.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rouge once again opened her eyes to find herself back in the basement. "Ugh...my head..." She rubbed her head and slowly got to her feet. "What was that all about?" She looked around the room and noticed the seal in the wall with the faded x on it. "So...that wasn't a dream?"  
  
She walked over to the wall and ran her hand over it. "I wonder..." She gently pushed through a small crack and it crumble slightly. Rouge raised an eyebrow and quickly pushed the old crumble wall out. She shrugged, "I mean; it is a hundred years old..." Once the wall was totally torn down, what she saw shocked her and disgusted.  
  
...The corps of the six year old fox girl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
O.O I can't believe I wrote that thing about Knuckles and Tikal...*bangs head on wall*  
  
I'm also thinking about discontinuing the story. It's, well, not looking to good for me. You tell me what you think, majority rules. Buh-bye. 


	6. Chapter 6

I've never seen "Stir of Echoes"....Is it good? O.o  
  
Also, I've always thought that the Floating Island was ripped from Angel Island...I wouldn't know, anyway. I've never seen the movie, I hardly watched the TV series when it was on (That includes Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Underground, etc and excludes Sonic X ). I only know this stuff from the game (Sonic Adventure 2, mostly), if that! Oh well...^_^ I'm not very knowledgeable about this stuff, huh? Sorry if I got a few things wrong...Proceed.  
  
Okay, Majority wins...I swore...people were going to kill me if I didn't continue...O.O Um, enjoy?  
  
I might as well put the declaimer down here to: Don't own them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ugh!" Knuckles groan as he was thrown against a rocky wall. He slid down it, gasping for air; he slowly got to his feet, and glared at Chaos, gripping his now sore shoulder, "Chaos! What are you doing!?"  
  
Chaos growled at him as he charged once more, hitting Knuckles. Knuckles blocked, but Chaos broke through the block, sending Knuckles reeling into another wall.  
  
Tikal watched amused, "Don't kill him just yet, Chaos."  
  
Chaos nodded to her before turning back to the echidna.  
  
Knuckles spat up blood and wiped his lower lip. He growled as he stood up on his feet, "Tikal! Chaos! What the hell is wrong with you two?!"  
  
Tikal smirked, "Oh nothing...but then again we aren't exactly Tikal and Chaos."  
  
Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "If you aren't...then who are you?!"  
  
Tikal continued to smirk, "Your worst nightmare..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tails, I want to go home." Cream sniffled as she and Tails walked through the woods quietly.  
  
Tails sighed, "I know, Cream. Don't worry, we'll find a way out of here." He said comforting her, trying to also comfort himself, 'I hope...' he added silently.  
  
Suddenly rustling was heard behind them, Tails and Cream turned around with a panic. "What was that, Tails?" Cream asked shakily.  
  
Tails stood in front of Cream in a protective stance. "Who's there?" He asked nervously, fearing the worst.  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared and Tails eyes lighten up, "Sonic!" He exclaimed happily as he saw the blue hedgehog.  
  
Sonic glared at Tails and the fox took a step back, bumping into Cream. That wasn't Sonic...he seemed...different somehow...  
  
"Tails? What's wrong?" Cream asked in concerned.  
  
"Sonic..." He whispered to her.  
  
Cream looked at Sonic but didn't notice any changes, "What's wrong with Mr. Sonic?"  
  
Tails continued to stare at Sonic, "He seems...different somehow...look into his eyes..."  
  
Sonic took a step closer to the two kids and then Cream noticed his eyes, she gasped, "They're so...lifeless..."  
  
Tails nodded, "That's not Sonic!" He quickly grabbed Cream's hand and started running away from the blue hedgehog.  
  
'Sonic' smirked as he watched them run. They can't outrun him. In a flash, Sonic was in front of them, catching Tails and Cream off guard. "Sonic!" Tails yelled, startled as he fell to the ground.  
  
'Sonic' continued to smirk at the two kids as they stared at him, scared. "Boo." He said in a creepy tone. Tails quickly took off with Cream, running in the opposite direction. Sonic shrugged and ran after them, slower then he could usually run. He just wanted to have some fun.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rouge stared at the corps in confusion, now what happens? As to answer her question, a bright light shone down on the body. Rouge took a step back in shock as she watched. Once the light faded, Rouge looked back to see nothing. She raised an eyebrow, "What?" She turned around and gasped to see the little girl staring at her with a slight smile. "Hello...?"  
  
The girl shook her head and pointed to the stairs which led up. Rouge eyes followed up the stairs and to the shut door. 'She must want me to go upstairs then...' She thought to herself. She nodded to the girl and walked up the stairs and slowly pushed the door open. What she saw shocked her. Amy was lying on the floor unmoving and Sonic and Shadow going at each other throats. "What's going on here?!" She shouted catching the two male hedgehogs' attention.  
  
Sonic and Shadow stopped to see Rouge staring at them angrily, but what they saw standing beside her stunned them even more. Shadow took a step back in surprise. "Lu—Lucille?" He asked.  
  
Lucille, the girl fox, stared at in father in shamed. She slowly shook her head as she walked over to Shadow.  
  
Rouge turned to Sonic, "Why were you two fighting?"  
  
Sonic sighed, "Some demon named Delano took over his body. He was saying something about taking his daughter from him, which is a load of crap."  
  
Rouge thought for a moment, Delano? Was that her father? It had to be. She looked back to the ghostly child and the possessed Shadow.  
  
"Lucille...I've missed you so much!" Delano cried.  
  
Lucille didn't say anything as she stuck her hand out at her father; she smiled sadly as she whispered, "Je vous aime, le père. [1]" With a burst of energy, Shadow was pushed back against a wall, letting out a startled cry.  
  
"Lucille!" He shouted, feeling the pressure on his, well, Shadow's body. A bright light flashed, covering Shadow entirely and a wind suddenly started up. Rouge and Sonic shielded their eyes as this went on.  
  
"What is she doing?!" Sonic asked over the whirling wind.  
  
Rouge, still shielding her eyes answered, "I don't know!"  
  
Suddenly, the wind stopped, the light disappeared and all was quiet. Shadow fell to the ground, his eyes wide and vacant. Sonic and Rouge uncovered their eyes to see Shadow lying on the floor. "Shadow!" They exclaimed as they rushed to his side.  
  
Shadow eyes soon returned to their normal size as he blinked a few times. He slowly got up, wincing, "Ugh...what...what happen? Why do I hurt all over?"  
  
"Shadow! You're okay!" Sonic exclaimed happy for his friend.  
  
Shadow slightly nodded, "Of course I am...where are the others?"  
  
At the mention of that a second flashed appeared and three very familiar figures fell through a small opening in the ceiling. The three of them landed right on...Rouge.  
  
"Ah!" Rouge screamed as the three of them landed on her. She growled, "Get off!"  
  
Knuckles rubbed his head as he pushed the two children off of him. He helped them up along with Rouge, "Uh, sorry..." He apologize, he looked around, "What happen? How did I end up here?"  
  
Tails and Cream were equally confused. Tails then spotted the small fox girl and...Amy. "Amy!" he shouted and rushed over to her.  
  
Sonic was already by her side, kneeing down, a tear slid down his face as he held her lifeless body in his arms.  
  
"What happen to Amy?" Cream asked as tears rolled down her face.  
  
Shadow got up, fighting the pain as he walked over to the small hedgehog girl.  
  
The fox girl, now known as Lucille, knelt down in front of Amy. Sonic stared at her in confusion but said nothing. She spread her hands over the pink hedgehog then closed her eyes as she begins to whisper something. Once more, a flash of light spread over the hedgehog, completely covering her body. Everyone was confused by this action but remained silent. After ten seconds, the light disappeared as Lucille stood up. She smiled at everyone before disappearing and leaving them alone with Amy. They all stayed quiet and looked at Amy expectedly.  
  
Then suddenly, she started to breathe again and everyone watched on in shocked, but with large smiles on their faces. Amy opened her eyes and looked up to see Sonic's teary smiled face, "Sonic?"  
  
Sonic grinned as he hugged her to him, "Amy! I thought I've lost you!"  
  
Amy smiled, "You can't get rid of me that easily." They pulled back from the hug, "Why were you crying?"  
  
Sonic then realized that he had tears in his eyes, "I, uh...I wasn't crying!"  
  
The gang laughed at that. The sun then shone in from the windows, scaring away the darkness. "Wow, is it morning already?" Tails asked, looking out the window.  
  
Rouge grinned, "Looks that way. Lets go, I want to get out of here as soon as possible." They all stood up and headed out of the house. Rouge was taking up the rear as she stopped and turned around; the little fox girl was standing a few yards away wearing a small smile. Rouge smiled back, "Thanks." She whispered.  
  
"Rouge! Are you coming?" Knuckles asked, standing in the door looking back at her.  
  
She turned around, "Yep." She jogged up to them, then she remembered something, "How are we going to get back if we have...three flats?"  
  
Everyone paused at them, "Uh..." Sonic started, he turned a glazed to the van and his eyes widen, "Wow, looks like we don't have to worry about that anymore." He said with a grinned.  
  
Everyone turned to the van to see that the flats it had were no longer there. "Weird..." Shadow said as he hopped in the driver's seat.  
  
Sonic frowned, "Hey, why don't you let me drive? I'm sure you are exhausted!"  
  
Shadow smirked, "Not a chance in hell." He laughed as he started the engine. Everyone got into the van.  
  
Sonic sighed as he sat in the passenger seat next to Shadow, "This has been on heck of an adventure, don't y'all agree?" He turned around to the others as the van drove off. They all agreed.  
  
"Yeah, let's not go to any creepy houses from now on..." Knuckles said shivering at his experience there.  
  
Rouge laughed, "Aw, poor Knuxie."  
  
Knuckles blushed at being called 'Knuxie', "Whatever..."  
  
And so it was over, no more haunted houses, no more ghosts, and no more possessing. The van drove off into the distance as the gang joked and laughed with each other. Now they could just enjoy their vacation with no interruptions...or so they think...Bawhahaha! *evil laughter echoes out*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FIN  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[1] "Je vous aime, le père." = "I love you, father" in French.  
  
Wow, that's it...I know, not that good, but hey, can't blame me for trying! So, What'cha think? I know, I kinda rushed though it...and it had a happy ending! Yay! I love happy endings! Ah...I'm done, and I'm glad...this story was causing me a lot of trouble, but I love it! My first multi chapter story completion! Well, 'til next time, take care!  
  
Also...Axe the Dragon...I'm a female...O.o lol. I'm too happy with the completion of my story! Yeppers... 


End file.
